Little One
by LillianRoseGinnyCullen
Summary: When she was born he swore he dead heart gave a beat. When she walked for the first time he swore he felt warm for the first time. When she Beck for the first time he swore he died and when to heaven. When he fell in love he swore that he felt complete for the first time. Bade. Vampire/human On a Temporary Hold
1. Chapter 1

I am writing this on my iPad so if it sucks then sorry (:

Summary: When she was born he swore he dead heart gave a beat. When she walked for the first time he swore he felt warm for the first time. When she Beck for the first time he swore he died and when to heaven. When he fell in love he swore that he felt complete for the first time. Bade. Vampire/human

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or some of the Twilight related ideas/plots

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I watched as a nurse set a light pink bundle in the woman's hands. The bundle was moving slightly as the thing- baby breathed inside. I thought back to when the baby had been born and that felling I had gotten.

(Three hours ago)

"Beck are you going to stay with her when the baby is born" the nurse asked me as the wheeled my sisters great great great granddaughters friend into the dilevey room. I nodded as I raced after her.

I was stopped by the doctor. He handed me a pair of blue scrubs and gave me a pointed look. I went to object but he just waved me off. I rolled my eyes before racing at human speed to the bathroom.

You may be wondering why I am with my sisters great great great granddaughter's friend as she gives birth. Wondering why I am even alive. Is this possible? It is when you are a vampire.

I quickly got dressed then ran to the diverry room. The nurse stopped me at the door. She just stared at me and I got inpatients.

"What?! My niece is giving birth! Let me in!" I demanded. I said niece so she would let me by. She rolled her eyes at me then let me by. I got in just in time to see a nurse say its a girl.

I suddenly felt as if that little girl held me to my place. It made me wonder if I was with the mother all because that little girl held me. I was pretty sure that's why I had took it in me to protect the mother.

I finally felt happy for once in my life. My one hundred and forty years. One hundred and twenty eight of that as a vampire.

I looked at the little girl and could swear that I felt my dead, unbeating heart beat. It made me scared at first but one look at the child and I no longer felt scared. It was amazing how much she affected me.

(Present time)

"Can I hold her?" I asked Hannah, the little girls mother. She stared at me then waved me over. I smiled as I walked to her. She indicated for me to make my arms into a cradle shape. I did what she said and she placed the baby into my arms.

I looked down at the baby. She had light brown, curly hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. She was adorable. An angel, my angel.

"Her name is Jadelyn Marie West" Hannah told me as I watched my Jadelyn sleep. She had not cried once sence I had seen her. Sure she cried at birth but all babies do that.

"Jade" was all I could say as I watched Jade. She started to squirm then she blinked her little eyes and stared up at me. I smiled the biggest smile I could ever remember smiling.

"Hey little one. My names Beck Oliver. I am...

* * *

Sorry it's so short. It just the beginning. If you liked it please review and leave me some love. If it sucked then don't be afraid to tell me. I won't take it personally. Ideas are welcome.

Should Beck tell little Jade he is... Daddy?


	2. Chapter 2

Haha on my iPad again (: thanks for all the great reviews. Y'all made my day.

* * *

Beck's POV

"Hey little one. My names Beck Oliver? I am..." I was cut off by Hannah.

"Daddy" Hannah interjected sharply with a slight smile. I started to freak out mentally as I glared at Hannah. I was about to pass Jade to Hannah then start yelling when the doctor came in and took Jadelyn to the nursery.

"Hannah! Daddy!? Seriously!?" I screamed as I glared at her. She flinched before looking down. I just looked at her as I stopped glaring and started to calm down.

"I just figured that was what you wanted. I mean we are going out and you do care about Jade. A Lot" Hannah explained. I just stared at her as I thought. I men I guess she was right and all.

"You got a point. So we need to figure out who she will go with" I told her, not thinking about what I said. I mean I loved Jade and wanted her with me 24/7 but she was Hannah's.

"Every weekend you get her and when she gets older you can take her for the summer and every other holiday. And for her birthday we both get her. When she gets older she can pick who she wants to live with" Hannah through out as an idea.

"Who will she go home with? I have a nursery for her at my house and you have one. But I really don't think I am quite ready to take her home. So I guess that was a stupid question." I rambled on as I thought about Jade's purple nursery at my house.

Beep! Beep!

The heart machine went off as Hannah's heart stopped. I could only stare as I was pushed back and asked a ton of questions by a nurse with blue and pink scrubs and fake blond hair.

"Who is the child's dad?! Who are we to call when the child is leaving?" the nurse, who was called Dr. Anna Garcia, asked me really fast. I signed then realized that she had not filled out the papers and I could.

"I am" I repiled really fast as I got cought up in

"Name?" Dr. Garcia asked me as she went to fill out the papers. The nurse in the room came out and announced Hannah Elizabeth West's death time.

"Mine or the child's?" I asked with a seriouse look on my face. I was now the legal guardian of a baby girl. I was freakin!

"Both" she said in a duh tone. You better watch it Anna Garcia! I can kill you. I glared at her then the thought of my princess in the nursery stopped that thought.

"Hers is Jadelyn Marie West and mine is Beckette James Oliver. I am her father by adoption. Her real father is in jail for 29 years. Jadelyn is spelled J-a-d-e-l-y-n." I informed the nurse.

"OK. Her birth certificate will be done in time for you to bring her home tomorrow night." I was informed as I was leaded up to the nursery to see my baby girl.

I suddenly got a call from my friends that I had known for years that only drank Animail blood and had learned to eat human food. The only ones who could besides me.

"Beck! Was she born yet!?" The lovely Tori Vega screamed in my ear. I rolled my eyes and then giggled at little Jade who was giving the nurse a hard time.

"Yep and she's loving every minuet of it. Her mom... She uh didn't make it past birth. She's mine now." I inform Tori as Jade is passed to me.

"Poor thing!" Tori gushes as Jade starts to fall asleep.

"Tor, I gotta go. Jade is fallin asleep" I told Tori as I hung up. I herd Cat squeal when they heard Jade's name.

I looked down at little Jade and smiled. She yawned and coddled her head in chest. I smiled and could only think.

My princess.

* * *

Short I know. But they will get longer as little Jade gets to become big Jade. What did you think? Was it a good idea to make Beck Daddy?

Reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Im on a iPad frenzy. Hehe. This one is based on a dream that I had. I have had some reviews that are confuse about the whole bade thing if she calls him daddy. I hope this chapter explains some of your questions. The dream happens a few years later.

* * *

Jade's POV

(Dream)

I was layin down on my Auntie Cat's couch. I was staring up as a hand that I knew like the back of my hand reached out to pick me up.

"Beck!" I screamed with joy as he put me in his lap. I squirmed and turned around to through my arms around his neck.

"Jadey!" he exclaimed in a baby voice as he tickled me. I started squirming and screaming with laughter. He just watched me as he tickled me.

Suddenly, a woman came out and took me away I started screaming and yelling for Beck, but he couldn't move. He started to disappear as the lady told me I would never see Beck again.

I hated this lady. She had fake blond hair and blue and pink scrubs on. She was takin me away from my Beck. My daddy. My angel. My love.

(End of Dream)

Beck's POV

I watched my princess sleep as I thought of her first few hours. She had came into this world screaming and had captured my heart with one look. I had made an un breakable bound with this baby girl. She had lost her mom and was going to be living with a complet stranger for all she knew, one that had claimed her as his.

She was my soul mate. Crazy, right? It was true thought. She would not be able to call me daddy because of the bound but she was so little and I didn't know what to introduce my self as but daddy when her mom had died.

I knew that I would probably have her taken but I would fight for her. I would even let Tori and Andre raise her if that meant that she would be around forever. There would be no way that Cat and Robbie would raise her if it was up to my choice because, I love them and all, but they were not the most reasonable people in the world. If it came down to them or some stranger it would be, with no doubt, them.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the very thing that had caused the. Jade. She started to move around and wimper in her sleep. I immediately picked her up to my shoulder and started to rock her. She started to cry and scream.

"Shh... shhhh baby girl. Daddy's here" I whispered as I rocked her. She soon fell back into a peaceful sleep and I could only think, "I must have done something right to deserve her".

A neonatal nurse approached me with a bottle and a woman that looked like a social worker. I suddenly got scared and held Jadelyn closer to me.

"This is social worker Beranise Ayden and she is hear to talk to you about miss Jadelyn West. Also, it's time to feed Jadelyn" the neonatal nurse informed me as she walked away. I was left with a sleepin Jadelyn, a bottle, and social worker.

"Are you Beckette Oliver? And is this Jadelyn West?" The social worker askey me as I gently wolkup Jade so I could feed her. She atamaticaly took the bottle and suck on it greedily. I nodded at the S. worker. She smiled then pulled out a few papers.

"I need you to fill out these papers so we can put you and someone else as a legal guardian of Jadelyn Marie West. The other person has to be eighteen or older. We also need that persons signature. After that is done then we will leave you alone and you'll beable to take her home" the S. worker informed me as she passed me the papers with a smile.

"You have till she is to come out of the hospital to sign and return those papers to me." Beranise informed me with a light smile. I sighed then thought of people who would do it. Tori? Maybe. Cat? Maybe.

Tori would be the best bet. I decided that I would call her in a few. I needed to think this through. Did I really want to raise my princess that I was going to fall head over heals in love with when she was older?

Of corse I did.

I again was pulled out of my thougt's by my Jade as she started to cough around the bottle. I quickly pulled it out of her mouth then put her on my shoulder and burped her.

I picked up my phone and called...

* * *

Oh a cliff hanger! Who do you think he called? All these amazing reviews I got made me smile (: 5 reviews? Most likely will update Wednesday or tomorrow (if I have time)


	4. Chapter 4

Only three reviews? :( did anyone like it? I am going to try and update every day or every other day if I can. Ronan is a song I suggest you Listen to, to kinda understand Ronan's appearance in this story.

* * *

Beck's POV

I picked up my phone and called Tori. It took about 4 rings before she answered. That was unusual for Tor. She was a very, very fast vampire. Faster than most. It was still so funny that she took forever to answer her god damned phone.

"Whats wrong? Is she ok? God damnit Beckette Oliver I swear-" I cut her off with a laugh. She was about to threaten me. I heard her growl over the phone and I stopped laughing. She was freaking scary when she was mad.

"She's fine Tor. A little upset at the moment because she upset her tummy by eating to much. She seems to be falling asleep right now. But that's not why I called. In order to bring Jadelyn home I need someone to sign a DSS pape other than me. Do it?" I asked, well demanded of Tori.

"Sure? Do I have anything else that I need to do? I am confused" Tori explained as I watched Jade sleep. I smiled then watched the tv. A telethon for a boy named Ronan Thompson was on.

"Just sign and I can bring her home tomorrow" I responded as I watched photos of Ronan flash across the screen. I frowned when the date of his death flashed. No one should ever die that young. From cancer.

"OK, be there in twenty. Cat is having a mental breakdown over 'Mr. Purple'. Robbie and Andre were playing and mr. Purple got hurt" I could hear Tori roll her eyes at Cat. That girl was crazy. I swear.

"K. Good luck. Bye" I laughed at Cat's voice on the other line. I hung up and looked at Jade. Her face was a little pale but it didn't look worriable. She had chestnut brown hair and light blue eyes. She moved her hands a little in her sleep.

"Love you Jade. I will fight for you" I smiled at the words that raced out of my mouth as I made a quick decision. I quickly got up and walked out to find a doctor. To find Jade's doctor. When I found him I tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Beck! What do you need?" Dr. Hale Riley asked as she looked up at me from the other side of her desk. I smiled at her then started to have second thoughts. No. I need to have her tested. I need to make sure shes healthy. I have heard to many stories.

"I have a question" I asked her with a tinny smiled. That song for the boy named Ronan played in my mind. His story was the reason why I was about to ask.

"Yes" she asked as she typed something down on the computer. I took a deep breath as I re thought and re thought my descion.

"How much are cancer screenings for new borns?" I chicken out. I was an idiot. I mean I was tring to make sure Jade was healthy and I chuckened out! Idiot! Idiot!

"Nothing. For a newborn free... Why?" she asked me as she pulled up something on the computer. I was quite long enough for her to pull out the paper from the printer.

"I want to...

* * *

Short and it sucked :(. I'm sorry. I just have had NO inspiration on this chapter. I need ideas. even if it sucked review? I think I lost so many readers... You don't need to like it to tell me you hated it... Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

"I want to get Jadelyn checked of neuroblasma cancer. I don't know why I just do" I answered honestly to the nurse who was standing infrout of me. She stared at me for a minuet befor printing out papers and singing them.

"Sign these, and Jade can get the screening now, at 5 and 10 months " the niuurse informed mpeas I signed the papers and stared at her as she typed on the computer. I looked over the papers one last time.

"Monday morning at 9. The Cancer treatment center of California can get her in for screenings. Good luck" she informed me as I turned and walked back into the nursery. Tomorrow Jadelyn would be coming home.

I couldn't wait.

I was once again reminded that I was not alone with Jadelyn when the doctors wheeled a mother in who had- no doubt- just gave birth. To the boy who was screaming his head of. It was seconds later that I noticed that Jadelyn had joined in on the screaming of the baby boy.

Anthony James Alexander the boy had been called. I was surprised at the fact that the full name was on the crib. Anyway I scoped Jadelyn up as she started to scream even louder than Anthony.

If that was even possible.

I picked up Jade and with one last pitying look at the other parents I gently rocked Jade back to sleep. I smiled as I sat in the chair with Jadelyn asleep on my chest. Just watching beer sleep brought back memories from my human life. When my babysister had a big brother. . .

_"Beckette, stay with Lily. Me and your mom will be back soon" a heavy voice called out right befor a door was slammed shut with som much force it rattled the 16 year old boy who had been lost in his thoughts until Kevin Oliver's voice had rang up to his room. Something Beckette Oliver was not happy about. Before he could reply his father was gone._

_A few secounds later a cry rang out from the back bed room. To be more specific Lillian Savannah's room. He got up, rather pissed, and stormed into Lillian's room. _

_"Lillian Savannah Oliver, why are you crying?" he asked in a, rather pathetic, baby voice as he picked her up and rocked her side-to-side. Lillian continued to scream as he started to violently rock her. _

_"LILLIAN SAVANNAH" he screamed, Lillian shut up. He smirked then realized what he had done. He quickly put her in her crib and ran out the room. _

_About an hour later he went into her room and checked on her. He was not prepared for what he saw. His baby sister was laying there not breathing and a sickening blue color. He panicked and picked her and payed her on her changing table. With in the span of ten seconds he had her breathing and 911on the_ phone.

He is not entirely sure what happened after Lily started breathing again, but he does know that he never ever raised his voice again. He was deathly scared of what would happen if he did.

He never even got the chance to apologize to Lillian before he was changed. Sure he came back to check on her but that was eight years later. When she had long lost the memory of her brother.

He stared down at Jadelyn and smiled. He would make sure he never EVER raised his voice at his baby girl. He little princess.

"Hey princess" he whispered to her as he picked her up. She looked up at him and Stared with her innocent blue eyes. He gently rocked her and watched as she fell asleep.

"I love you Jadelyn Marie West."

* * *

Short I know but it's an update. the next few chapters will be tidbits of Jade's first year. I WILL update tomorrow. The tidbits will have chapter names unlike these. I love you guys (: I hope someone's reading...


	6. Happy Halloween

Ok, i know this is majorly late and SMALL but it was a rush and I have been majorly busy with school and personal family problems. So here is the LONG OVERDUE chapter. Sorry :(

* * *

Today was Jade's first Holloween. She was just a little over four months and was a small infant. We weren't going trick-or-treating this year. She was to tiny to eat the candy. And there was not a single vampire around her that would eat the candy.

Cat, Robbie, Tori, Trina and Andrea were coming over to stay the night with Jade. We were staying in my new house. Jade had forced me to move with her just being born. she was growing steadily and needed a bigger place to grow.

KNOCK KNOCK

I ran to the door and opened it. The whole gang plus Trina was standing at my door. I smiled at the group and let them in. Jade screamed and reached for Tori, who had signed singed the papers that had let Jade free from the hospital.

"Tori be careful. Jade just got out of the hospital from her leg surgery. Her third in four months" I warned Tori, who just rolled her eyes to say 'NO DUH!'.

"LETS PARTY" Cat yelled as she pulled out candy, movies, games and silly string from her book bag. No one ask and just went along with her plan.

We really had a great time as we sat around in the living room and played board games, gave trick' or treaters candy, passed Jade around and pulled funny pranks on each other.

* * *

Short, stupid and bad. :( I really need inspiration. I need a to of it. Please help me if you can. I hope it's being read still. Love you guys.

(Not promising another update for a little while.)


	7. IMPORTAIN TO READ

Dear readers,

i want an honest answer. Should I continue this story? So far I have not had any reviews on the last chapter. If yall do want it continued then does anyone want to take this story? If no one wants a continuation then I will take it down and keep it in the "Things I Dont Finish but Would Love to Finish" vault. If no one wants a contiunation then I will write it and just not post it. Review and tell me what you think.

Love you Guys!

LillianRose


End file.
